Maki and Rin's Christmas Time
by SupahStarmon
Summary: It's been a bit since Rin and Maki started dating. With Christmas rolling around, the two decide to spend time together at Maki's house for Christmas. Instead of them being alone, they should spend it with family. (Sequel to A Theme Park Birthday Plan)


"MAKI-CHIN! NYA!" Rin yelled from down the street. The red-head turned around to collide with her girlfriend in a tight, yet warm hug. It was 'annoying,' but Maki didn't mind anything Rin did: the warmth of Rin's body, the nickname she has, and the positive energy emanated off of her girlfriend. It just added to her love of Rin.

"Rin!" Maki said, trying to push her girlfriend off but struggling not to keep herself attached. "What are you doing?"

Her face flushed red as she felt a pair of lips on her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips. She blinked blankly and saw the super cute smile on her girlfriend's face.

"I saw you walking, and Rin doesn't want to keep her girlfriend lonely, nya," Rin said. She snuggled up to Maki's arm and purred.

 _God, how could you be cuter?_ Maki thought to herself. The pair started walking to school with Rin latched onto Maki's arm. "It feels a bit embarrassing but…it's nice to walk like this. It is getting colder, and you give so much warmth."

"Aww!" Rin cooed. "Maki-chin is being cute!"

"Are you saying I'm never cute?" Maki teased. She felt Rin tense up, and felt a bit happy that she had the upper hand (for once).

"N-N-No! Maki-chin is always cute, nya!" Rin said with an embarrassed blush.

The red-head softly laughed as she leaned into Rin's body more. "I'm happy to hear that," she said with a smile. Rin smiled back as the two girls kept walking.

"What are we going to do for Christmas, nya?" Rin asked out of the blue.

As they walked, Maki thought about her normal routine when Christmas came around. "Probably the normal thing my family and I do: have dinner, watch movies, and wait for Santa. We sleep early so Santa would be there quicker."

Rin blankly blinked, but remembered that Maki still believed in Santa. She wasn't going to make fun of her for it or even reveal the harsh reality to her girlfriend; it added another layer of cuteness to Rin's cute girlfriend.

"So, you don't want to be with Rin?" The orange-haired girl asked innocently.

"O-Of course I w-want to!" Maki sputtered out, not wanting to upset her girlfriend. She looked in Rin's direction and saw a huge grin on her girlfriend's face. "You made fun of me again!"

"I did!" Rin giggled. She stopped the two of them from walking and kissed Maki's cheek. "I want to be with you too, Maki-chin."

The red-head blushed furiously after getting teased and the bold cheek kiss. Trying (but failing) to be cool, she twirled a lock of her hair. "I-I guess that's n-nice to hear."

Rin smiled from Maki's obvious habit and lightly pulled her so they could get to school.

…

"You should sleep over!" Hanayo said. The three first years were having lunch, and the first-year couple were telling their friend about wanting to spend Christmas together. "Maki-chan has a big house, so you two can stay there."

"That's a great idea, Kayo-chin!" Rin hugged her best friend before she turned to Maki and pouted at her. "Can we have a sleepover, Maki-chin?"

The innocent eyes and the pouty face; how could Maki say no to that? She did her habit of twirling her hair as she turned her head away. "O-Of course."

"Yay!" Rin hugged Maki and rubbed their cheeks together. This contact was making Maki flustered and embarrassed, but she couldn't deny how her feelings grew day by day as she dated Rin. Their cheeks rubbing together made Maki feel warm and made the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

"Rin!" She chuckled, as did her girlfriend and Hanayo.

"It's going to be so fun, nya! What are we going to do, Maki-chin?"

"I guess what we normally do for Christmas. I'll just tell mama and papa to prepare something for you as well," Maki responded.

Rin's eyes widened and her already bright smile shone brighter. "Can we bring my parents too?! Mom and dad can talk with your mom and dad!"

Maki was about to disagree, but she thought more about Rin's idea. _Rin and I would want to spend time together. And I wouldn't want Rin away from her parents on Christmas._ The red-head smiled at her girlfriend. "We'll ask them today, okay?"

"Okay!" Rin cheered.

…

"Mama, papa! Can I ask you something?" Maki called once her parents settled at home.

"Sure, sweetie," Mrs. Nishikino replied. "What is it?"

Maki fiddled with her fingers for a bit, not knowing how to start.

"Honey, you don't have to be nervous," Mr. Nishikino said to his daughter.

"Right." Maki took a deep breath before she spoke. "Me and Rin wanted to spend Christmas together. And we wanted to sleep over at my house…is that okay?"

The two parents looked at each other, confused as to why their daughter was so nervous to ask this question.

"I don't see the problem with that," Mr. Nishikino said. "We'll be sure to prepare something for your girlfriend as well."

"Maybe…you could set things up for her and her parents?" Maki asked, bracing herself for the rejection and to prepare her heart for seeing Rin's sad face.

"Her parents want to stay over as well?"

Maki nodded. "I didn't want Rin to not be around her family while she's with us…She's going to ask today as well."

"Well, I don't see why not," Mrs. Nishikino said. The two parents saw Maki's eyes shimmer and lightly laughed. "If they want, they can come and stay over for a while before Christmas. They can stay in the guest room."

The red-head ran up to her parents and hugged them. "Thank you so much! It's going to be so fun!"

"It's no problem, dear. You don't have to worry about asking things like that. We'll be happy to spend time with Rin and get to know her family," Mr. Nishikino said.

"I-I'm going to tell her now! I'll be in my room!" Maki said as she ran up to her room.

The two parents smiled at Maki's enthusiasm.

"She really loves Rin, huh?"

"Yes. Yes, she does."

…

Maki:  
 _My parents said yes!  
They even said you guys can come earlier and stay here!_

Rin:  
 _Awesome!  
I'll ask mine now!_

Rin put down her phone after her small talk with Maki and walked to the living room.

"Mom, dad! On Christmas, can all of us go and stay over at Maki-chin's house? We can stay there even before Christmas, nya," Rin asked.

The two parents looked at each other and smiled.

"That sounds good! It will be more fun with people!" Mrs. Hoshizora replied.

"Tell Maki that we said yes!" The other Hoshizora parent said.

" _Hai!_ "

Rin went back to her bedroom and lied on her bed.

Rin:  
 _They said yes as well!_

Maki saw the text message and squinted at it. _How did she convince them so quick?_

* * *

 _ **DING! DONG!**_

"Mama! Papa!" Maki called from the living room. "I think they're here now!"

Before the parents could walk out of the kitchen, Maki ran up to the door. It got some giggles out of the Nishikino parents.

"She's really excited," Mrs. Nishikino commented.

Mr. Nishikino nodded. "We should meet the family."

Opening the door, Maki was lovingly tackled by her girlfriend.

"Maki-chin!" Rin gleefully said as she hugged Maki's waist and rubbed their cheeks together.

"Hi, Rin!" Maki said. Before she got carried away and start to dote on Rin, she coughed and composed herself to greet Rin's parents. "Hello, Mr. Hoshizora. Mrs. Hoshizora."

"Hello there Maki," Mrs. Hoshizora said. "Hello, Mrs. Nishikino. Mr. Nishikino. It's great to meet you. Thank you for letting us stay." The Hoshizora parents bowed to the richer family.

The Nishikino family bowed as well. "Hello. We are glad to have you over," Mr. Nishikino said. "Please, make yourself at home."

After taking off their shoes, the Hoshizoras walked into the large house. Rin was holding Maki's hand and the parents were holding their luggage.

"My goodness, the house is big!" Mrs. Hoshizora commented.

"I told ya, mom! Maki-chin's house is huge, nya!" Rin was bouncing in her place with Maki's hand in hers. "Where are we going to sleep, nya?" Rin asked her girlfriend.

"We'll show you," Mr. Nishikino said. "Come follow us."

The families started to walk upstairs to the bedrooms. "We do have a lot of space here," Mrs. Nishikino said.

"No kidding," Mr. Hoshizora commented.

It brought a smile to the Nishikino's faces. "But, most of the rooms up here are not for sleeping. Bathrooms, a study room, and the office are the other rooms up here. So, we only have three bedrooms. You can sleep in the guest bedroom."

"That sounds good," Mrs. Hoshizora said.

"I don't have to sleep with you, do I?" Rin asked. Everyone turned to the orange-haired girl and saw the cute pout on her face. "I want to sleep with Maki-chin!"

The phrase brought a furious blush to Maki's face. The other parents became embarrassed as well, but they realized that Rin never meant it in 'that' way. She was affectionate, but Rin was very innocent as well. Their embarrassment turned into a small fit of giggles once they looked at the red-head.

"R-Rin…"

"That's fine, honey," Mrs. Hoshizora said to her daughter. "You can sleep in Maki's room. You do have extra futons?" The Nishikino parents nodded.

Rin jumped for joy and hugged Maki. "Yay! I get to be with Maki-chin all the time!"

The red-head looked away out of embarrassment. _Of course Rin wouldn't think like that. She's too pure to do so._ Maki coughed before she said, "I'm happy to be with you, Rin."

"Alright," Mr. Nishikino piped up as he clapped his hands. "Maki, bring Rin to your room and help her get settled. We'll help her parents, okay?"

"Y-Yes, papa," Maki nervously said.

The kids and the parents split off and the parents headed to the guest room.

"So, Mr. Nishikino-"

"Please," Mr. Nishikino politely interrupted Mr. Hoshizora. "We should call each other by our names. I am Hideki."

"And I am Kaede," the other Nishikino replied.

"Ah, that is a good idea," Mrs. Hoshizora said. "Well, I'm Katsumi."

"Ken," Mr. Hoshizora said as he put out a hand, which Hideki shook. "So, Hideki, how does Maki know about 'sleeping' with someone?"

The Nishikinos nervously laughed.

"We haven't told her anything like that," Kaede said. "It might be because of Nico or Nozomi. Also, I think everyone knows how innocent Rin is."

The Hoshizoras were going to refute that, but they couldn't argue about how pure Rin was.

"I guess so…" Ken said. "I would think Maki is innocent as well. I heard from my daughter that Maki still believes in Santa."

"Yeah, we…don't have the heart to tell her," Hideki admitted.

"We should tell her soon," Katsumi offered. "I know it's close to Christmas, but she should know. She's growing up fast."

"I guess so. We also want to apologize to her," Hideki said.

"Apologize?"

"Well, you two seemed open to Rin's relationship. For us…we were traditionalists. We were raised to believe that only a man and a woman could be together," Kaede explained.

The Hoshizoras gulped, knowing where this was going.

"I mean, we were raised like that as well. I guess we just grew up with the times," Ken said.

Hideki sighed. "And we didn't. When we disapproved of her relationship, she ran to her room and cried. Every day, it became so awkward. At night, we always heard her sobs. 'How could we do that to our child?'"

"When we met Rin," Kaede continued, "We felt so bad for disapproving of Maki's relationship. Rin is fun, energetic, and loveable. And we saw how Maki fell for her. We made up with Maki soon after, but we still feel awful."

"A present won't be the ultimate forgiveness, but we don't know how to show her how sorry we are anymore," Hideki added.

"I'm glad that you are honest with us," Katsumi said. "It does take time for people to get used to this idea of a relationship. And trying to fix it, even if it already looks fixed, is a noble thing to do. We'll help you choose a gift."

The Nishikinos smiled widely and nodded.

"Why don't we go look for a present for Maki and Rin after we get settled in?" Ken asked. "Our girls can be left alone for a bit."

"Alright," the Nishikinos said. "Girls!"

"Yeah?" Rin called out from Maki's room. They peeked their heads out from the door and looked to their parents.

"After we help Rin's parents with settling in, we're going out for a bit. Be careful, okay?" Hideki said.

"Yes, papa," Maki replied, with Rin nodding.

Once Maki and Rin's parents got their beds prepared, they said their goodbyes. The two girls stayed in Maki's room once the door shut.

The orange-haired girl flopped onto Maki's bed. "I'm so tired, nya!"

Maki was about to protest since it was her bed, but she stopped herself. "Umm, Rin? What did you mean when you were going to sleep with me?" Maki asked instead, trying to hide her reddened face by looking down.

"Huh? Rin was going to sleep in Maki-chin's room. Right?" Rin innocently asked.

The red-head giggled. _Of course she meant that._ She began to walk over to the bed and took a seat beside her girlfriend. "Yeah. We'll sleep in my room. Are you hungry?"

Rin was nodding off, but Maki didn't take note. "Y-Yeah…Rin feels a bit hungry…"

"Rin?" Maki turned around when she heard the groggy tone in Rin's voice. She saw Rin passed out on the bed. Maki slowly stood up and observed her girlfriend.

Rin's cute face breathing steadily. Her chest going up and down. The vulnerable position Rin was in-

 _Cut it out, Maki!_ The red-head slapped her cheeks, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. _Rin is hungry, so I'll just make her a snack after she wakes up._ Maki's stomach growled on cue. She was embarrassed, but she knew that Rin was out cold. "I guess I can eat something as well." She walked over and kneeled beside Rin's head and smiled. _I'm so lucky for meeting her._

"I love…Maki-chin…" Rin mumbled in her slumber.

The sudden declaration shocked Maki, but she remembered how much Rin showed it. Her lips formed into a wide smile. "I love you too, Rin," she said before kissing Rin's forehead.

She walked over to Rin's bag. She had a sneaking suspicion…

Opening the bag led her to packs and bowls of ramen. It could only bring a wider smile to Maki's lips. _Of course she would have this stuff._

Taking out two ramen packs, she headed downstairs to prepare the food. Rin would be hungry after sleeping, after all.

…

"Hey, Rin."

Rin stirred from her sleep when she felt a finger poking her side. "Mm…"

"Don't you smell the ramen?" The angelic voice cooed.

Rin sniffed and smelled the delicious ramen. She slowly opened her eyes to see Maki smiling and looking into Rin's amber eyes. "Maki…chin?"

"Hey there," Maki greeted her groggy girlfriend. "I remembered you said that you were hungry. I hope you don't mind that I cooked some of your ramen."

Rin softly laughed. "I don't mind, nya. I was going to eat it with Maki-chin."

The two sat on Maki's bed as they shared their ramen; they found it fun whenever they fed each other. Rin's head found Maki's shoulder as she sighed in content. "Thanks for cooking, Maki-chin. It was tasty."

The red-head turned her head and kissed the top of Rin's head. "I'm glad."

* * *

Christmas eve was fast approaching, and the Nishikino family and the Hoshizora family was having a Christmas feast for dinner. There was ramen, since Rin requested it. Maki also asked for her favourite dish: tomato and clam chowder. Kaede and Katsumi were very skilled in cooking, and found a friendly bond between it. They prepared a lot of food, with some western dishes like mashed potatoes, ratatouille, and of course, KFC chicken. After the huge feast, the families were sitting on the couch watching some movies. They just finished their last movie when Mr. Nishikino spoke up.

"Maki, we have something to tell you," Hideki said to his daughter.

"Huh? Papa, what's wrong?" Maki asked innocently.

"Nothing in particular, honey," Kaede said.

Maki turned to her parents who were sitting on the two-person couch. Rin's parents were on chairs, and the two girls were sitting on the floor beside each other. Their fingers were interlocked, but Maki was starting to lean on Rin's arm.

"Maki…you are a big girl now," Hideki started. "So, there is something that you should know."

Kaede took a breath. "Maki…Santa isn't real."

"Huh?" The broken innocence was heard throughout the entire house. Rin's eyes widened when the news was out there, worried about how her girlfriend would react. "B-B-But…he always got me presents…"

"That was us, Maki," Hideki said.

"But…the milk and cookies?"

"We had to eat them," Kaede replied.

Maki felt tears forming around her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but this information was earth-shattering.

"Maki-chin…" Rin said softly beside her.

The red-head looked over to see the apologetic look in Rin's eyes. "Y-You knew, Rin?"

The orange-haired girl nodded. "I learned about it when I was really young."

The red-head sniffled and almost broke into tears. But, if Rin knew, that must have meant that everyone knew.

"We know it's not the happiest news, but we felt like you deserved to know," Kaede said. "You were growing up so fast, and it was only a matter of time before you found out."

"I guess…" Maki said quietly. Rin was the one who was petting Maki. She was silently scolding Maki's parents with a glare.

"But, we did this to make sure your Christmas was going to always be the best. We want to make you so happy, and Rin too," Mr. Nishikino said.

The red-head looked up to her parents after hearing that sentence.

"I know that we've apologized, but we can't help but feel so guilt every time we think about you and Rin," Kaede said.

"Mama…" Maki said quietly. She knew that it was a sensitive subject, and she could remember the sad thoughts about when she came out to her parents.

"Rin's parents helped out with a gift that would be for both of you. We don't know how we could apologize more, but we could only think of this," Hideki said. Ken grabbed the present from under the tree and handed it to the Nishikinos. "As your Santa, merry Christmas Maki and Rin."

The two girls took the box. It was wrapped with a snowy patterned wrapping paper and had a red bow on top. They slowly ripped off the wrapping paper and brought the box out.

"A polaroid camera?" Maki said excitedly.

The parents smiled at the red-head's renewed enthusiasm. "We've seen how many pictures you take on your phone. It's nice to have it on your phone, but it's nicer to have a real picture in your hands."

"That sounds so cool!" Rin said. "Right, Maki-chin?"

The red-head could only nod and smile. "It…it is." She handed the box to Rin and walked over to her parents to give them a hug. "Thank you. I'll always forgive you, for everything." Rin went over to her parents and asked them how the camera worked.

The two parents tightened their hug, and the three were threatening to pour tears of joy from their eyes.

Before that could happen, Ken spoke up. "Since we're already opening gifts, why don't we have Christmas now?" The man got out a flat box, which had Rin's name written on it. "Here you go, Rin."

The girl's eyes shone from seeing the present. Tearing the wrapping paper away and quickly opening the lid made her eyes water with happiness. "Look, Maki-chin!"

Rin pulled it out of the box: a teal summer dress. She put it against her chest and spun around. "How does it look, nya?!" Rin excitedly asked the families.

Maki smiled at Rin's happiness and how pretty the dress would look on her girlfriend. "I think it looks great. I can't wait for you to wear it."

"Aww…thanks, Maki-chin," Rin said with a blush.

 _ **CLICK!**_

"Out daughter is going to be the smoothest person when it comes to swooning her girlfriend," Hideki teased.

"Papa!"

"Alright, alright. I'm kidding," the man said as he saved the picture and turned his phone off. "Do you girls have presents for each other?"

The two nodded as they went to the tree and got their presents. Rin's was much bigger than Maki's, but Maki's present was in a small jewelry box. Rin's present was in a box that was similar to the present she got from her parents.

"Here you go Rin. I hope you like it," Maki said as she handed the box to Rin.

"I hope you like my present too, nya!" Rin gleefully said as she gave her present to her girlfriend.

"You can go first, Rin," Maki said.

"Really?" Rin asked, to which Maki nodded. The orange-haired girl began to rip off the paper. It revealed a velvet box. Opening it, Rin saw a gold pendant with a yellow-green coloured gem on it. On top the emerald was a cat paw. "M-Maki-chin…" Rin said as she began to tear up.

"I know that you still feel a bit too boyish, even if I think you are the perfect girl. I want to help you feel more girly, and I thought that some jewelry would help. The colour was perfect, and I asked them to put in a cat paw since you are always like a cat." Maki peered into Rin's eyes with a wide smile on her face. "I…I hope you like it."

"I love it!" Rin said as she burst out into tears of joy. She closed the box and leapt onto Maki. She couldn't help but plant a lot of kisses on Maki's face, which the red-head was happily protesting. "It's so pretty! I can't wait to wear it everyday!"

Maki softly laughed as she held Rin in a warm embrace. "I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you for being so considerate, Maki," Katsumi said. Rin nodded in agreement, to which Maki could only smile and blush.

"You should open your present nya-ow!" Rin gleefully said.

The red-head nodded before neatly ripping the wrapping paper off. Opening the lid, Maki pulled out a sweater. It was black, and the pocket in the middle was white. She felt the back of the sweater to find a hood. When she felt around the hood, she felt something on top of it. When she pulled the hood up, she saw two…

"Cat ears?" Maki said confusedly.

Rin nervously chuckled. "When I saw this sweater, I thought it would look really cute on Maki-chin. And…" Rin blushed as the two heard Rin's parents laugh.

"Rin told us that she could have something like a cat if you wore this," Ken said. Both girls blushed even harder, both out of embarrassment.

"Dad!" Rin whined. "Don't tell Maki-chin that!"

Ken could only laugh at his daughter's embarrassment. "Sorry, honey."

What Rin didn't see was Maki putting the sweater on. She was getting a bit colder in the house, so she had a reason to wear the sweater. What Maki didn't see was her father and mother bringing out their phones to record whatever was going to happen.

Maki began to crawl over to Rin on her hands and knees. "R-Rin…" Maki said.

The orange-haired girl turned around to see Maki with the sweater on and she was crawling over to Rin like a cat. "Maki…chin?" Seeing her girlfriend act like this made Rin's stomach flutter.

The red-head put her head in Rin's lap and snuggled closer to Rin's body. "I love the present. It's so soft and warm. And I'll always be happy to make you smile."

 _ **CLICK!**_

Rin and Maki looked over to the source of the sound and saw Maki's father pulling the picture out of the camera. "Things better not happen in your bedroom, Maki," he teased as he shook the picture.

"Papa!"

"Hey, I can't stop embarrassing you. I'm your father," Hideki said. "You two are so cute together. I can only hope you can get married."

"PAPA!"

"Agreed," the parents said simultaneously.

Both Rin and Maki flushed red. When their eyes met, they had a mutual understanding. Maybe…in the future.

Rin's eyes met a picture of Maki in her lap. Hideki was holding it in front of her and they both looked up to him.

"I hope you two can be together forever. It's clear that you two make each other happy."

…

The families stayed up very late; the had a few more Christmas events like making cookies and an embarrassing time when mistletoe was involved.

Maki and Rin were getting ready for bed. Rin was on the futon and was waiting to say good night to Maki.

"Maki-chin?" Rin said. She heard the bathroom door open and expected to see Maki in her normal night wear. "Why are you wearing the sweater, nya?"

"It keeps me warm," Maki said with a smirk. "Thanks for the present again."

Rin smiled a bit shyly at Maki. "You're welcome. I like my present as well."

The red-head walked over to her bed and pulled her sheets over her legs. "Good night, Rin. I love you."

"I love you too, Maki-chin. Good night."

Once Maki turned the lamp out, she settled into sleep quickly. Her thoughts only helped her go to sleep, with all of her thoughts about how much she loved Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CREAK!**_

Maki's eyes jolted open when she felt and heard the bed creak. Looking at the perpetrator, she only found Rin snuggling herself into Maki's bed.

Rin was way worse than a perpetrator.

"R-R-R-Rin?!" Maki quietly shouted.

"It's better for Rin to sleep with Maki-chin. Rin couldn't fall asleep, nya." Rin said as she pressed her body against Maki's.

Maki was finding it a bit hard to control herself. From the scent of Rin, to the warmth of her touch…it was getting a bit too much for the red-head.

"Maki-chin learned that Santa doesn't exist today. But, that won't matter. I'll be Maki-chin's Santa forever," Rin said. Their eyes met in darkness. Maki couldn't believe how sweet Rin's words were and how happy it made her. "Rin can't buy you everything, but I'll always make sure to love you. And when we're older…maybe we can do more of that couple stuff."

Maki saw in Rin's eyes that she was implying _couple_ stuff. And while she felt excited to hear that, she was content with how she and Rin were right now. Two people in a new and loving relationship.

She brought Rin's head to her chest in a hug. "I can't wait for the future too. I know that we'll be together forever. Because I love you, and you love me."

Rin smiled. "I do love Maki-chin."

And the two fell asleep in a loving embrace.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Rin was the first to wake up. She felt so warm in Maki's embrace and wanted to stay there forever. But, she wanted to get on her feet. She wriggled herself out of Maki's loving grasp and got on her feet.

Walking around the room, she saw a small picture on Maki's study table. "Huh?" She walked over and took a glance at the new photo. Not of Maki being in her lap, but of she and Maki sleeping in the red-head's bed.

She walked over and began to shake Maki awake. "Hey, Maki-chin."

"Hrgh…Rin?" Maki said groggily. "What's wrong?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"There's a picture of us sleeping together."

"HUH?!" Maki jolted up from the bed, nearly knocking her head with Rin's. She ran over to the study table and took a look at the new picture.

"PAPA!"

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! This is the second 'chapter' of the Rin/Maki couple series, celebrating Christmas! Full of fluff and love, I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Holy hell, this took a lot of time to write. I finished exams just last week, so I had a lot of time to write this. I just couldn't get it finished faster because I was so tired that I always passed out while writing. But, I think I like what I wrote. Do you?**

 **Leave reviews and favourite if you liked the story! I'll be back soon with a New Years Rin/Maki story; just need to write it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
